Obrońcy Skrzydła (część 2)/Scenariusz
Mala: Ostrzegałam cię, Czkawko, że zdrada ma swoje konsekwencje. Śledzik: No, porządna siekierka, panie Throk. Throk to imię czy nazwisko? Throk: Grr... Czkawka: Yy... Mieczyk: Generalnie uważam, że przyjaźnie to rzecz fajna i ważna, ale idzie nam tutaj raczej jak po grudzie. Szpadka: Po brudzie. Mieczyk: Po brudnej grudzie. Mala: Załatwić ich! Czkawka: DOŚĆ! Macie rację, oszukano was, zgoda. Ale i nas oszukano, naprawdę. Viggo nas wykorzystał. Narobiliśmy zamieszania, on wykradł Eruptodona, ale my nic nie wiedzieliśmy! Nie działamy na polecenie Łowców, to nasi śmiertelni wrogowie. Mala: Skradziono nam naszego boga. Nasza wioska zamieni się w popiół, a ty śmiesz szczuć mnie swoim czarnym smokiem?! Czkawka: Cicho bądź, mordko. Chcemy wam pomóc. Znajdziemy waszego smoka, ocalimy go. Zostawię ci ludzi, pomogą okiełznać lawę. Mala: Tylko najlepszych. Czkawka: Heathera jest twarda, niejedno w życiu przeszła. A Mieczyk i Szpadka... Mieczyk: O, a co my tu mamy... Uu, dmuchawka, to ja sobie... Uhm! Ee! Ale-ale kłuje! Struny pęka-ją... Tracę władzę w strunach, yy... Khy! Szpadka: Hahaha! Łaa... Mieczyk: Żyję. Czkawka: No wiem, wygądają podejrzanie, ale natyrali się w życiu jak mało kto. Zaufaj nam. Nie zawiedziemy. Mala: Przyjmę twoją propozycję pod jednym warunkiem: polecę z wami ratować Eruptodona. Czkawka: Podobno nie latacie na smokach. Mala: Zrobię wszystko, by ocalić Wielkiego Obrońcę. Jeśli zawiedziesz, zginiesz. Jeśli spróbujesz ucieczki, zginiesz. Jeśli nabiorę choć cienia- Czkawka: To zginę. Zrozumiałem. Mala: Szykujmy się do drogi. Sączysmark: Na serio z nami leci? Zaburzy nam cały rytm! Czkawka: Jaki rytm? Mieczyk: Yhyy... Co się stało? Miałem jakiś dziwny sen, że zaszkodziłem sobie dmuchawką i straciłem władzę w strunach. Heathera: Och, ruszcie się. Musimy coś zrobić z tą lawą. Mieczyk: W strunach... władzę, khy! Heathera: Thorze, dopomóż. Throk: Nie zawiedziemy, o pani. Czkawka: Polecisz ze mną i Szczerbatkiem. Na początek przeszuka- Och! Astrid: Łowcy smoków! Czkawka: Wszyscy w powietrze! Sączysmark: Hakokieł, zabieramy się stąd! Ło! Czkawka: Mala! Sączysmark: Noo, kochani, bierzemy ją! A ty miałeś wątpliwości. No wiesz co... Czkawka: Ech... Astrid: Gdzie popłynęli? Mówić! Łowca1: Viggo zabrał smoka na północ! Czkawka: Gratuluję. Na smoki! Chodź, zapraszam. Mala: Nie, zaczekaj, nie polecę z tobą, Czkawko. Wolę lecieć... z nim. Sączysmark: A-ą... Hm. Hehehehe. Serio? Czkawka: No, skoro sobie życzysz... Niezłe widoki, co? Mala: O tak... O tak. Mmm. Tak. Hm. Sączysmark: Ee, musi mnie pani tak ten? Stresuję się. Nie dotykać, proszę kawałek do tyłu. Mala: Ograniczymy mięso, dołożymy parę sportów i będziesz idealny. Sączysmark: Idealny, by co? Mala: By zostać mym królem. Sączysmark: Hooo, momento, momento. Czy ja usłyszałem "królem"? Sekunsia. Takim serio królem? Mala: Jak głosi legenda, ten, który przyleci na moją wyspę z daleka i ocali mi życie w ogniu bitwy, stanie się moim królem. Sączysmarku, będziesz mi królem. Sączysmark: Hohoho, ja cię Thorze, ale bomba! A Hakokieł słyszał? W końcu, w końcu ktoś mnie docenił! Co tam wódz! Sączysmark królem!! Jak się nazywa wasza wyspa? Astrid: Mamy go! Śledzik: Viggo porwał smoka i podróżuje bez obstawy? Hah, aż nie chce się wierzyć. Czkawka: Dlatego ostrożnie. Na pewno coś kombinuje. Viggo: Dziwnie zachowuje się zwierzę wyrwane ze swojego naturalnego środowiska. Z początku jest zdezorientowane i... Ryker: Uch! Viggo: ...Agresywne. Po jakimś czasie jednak bestia akceptuje swój los, przestaje usilnie polować na porywaczy i skupia się wyłącznie na przetrwaniu. A na końcu zamienia się po prostu w drogą zabawkę. Ryker: Lepiej niech o siebie dba. Martwy niewiele będzie wart. Viggo: Po kolei, braciszku, po kolei. Najpierw bestia wyświadczy nam przysługę. Tego to się biedny Czkawka nie spodziewa. Czkawka: Trzymajcie się z tyłu. Coś tu śmierdzi. Mala, nie walczyłaś w powietrzu. Mala: Przypominam, jeśli mnie zawiedziesz- Czkawka: Spokojnie, pamiętam, zabijesz mnie. Mala: Albo ja, albo zabije cię mój nowy król. Sączysmark: Ha? Słyszałeś wyraźnie? Król Sączysmark! Czkawka: Że co? Od kiedy to jesteś królem? Sączysmark: W odróżnieniu, kolego, ktoś tu się na mnie wreszcie poznał. Nie obawiaj się. To będzie szybka, bezbolesna śmierć. Czkawka: Wspaniale. Sączysmark: Barani łeb. Czkawka: Dobra, ludzie. Atakujemy, zanim nas zauważą. Łowca2: Smoki! Atak! Łowca3: Wszyscy do katapult! Łucznicy, zdjąć przywódcę! Czkawka: Sprawdzę, co tam się dzieje. Kryjcie mnie! Łowca3: Ognia! Czkawka: Mordko, uważaj! Astrid: Kolce! Bardzo ładnie, kochana. Łowca3: Nie lenić się! Znowu atakują! Ognia! Czkawka: Viggo i Rykera nie widać. Pewnie są pod pokładem. Astrid: No to już, sprzątamy pokład! Mala: Czkawka niesamowicie panuje nad smokiem. Sączysmark: Ta? Ja wiem? Normalka, bez przesady. Mala: Jaki balans, jaka gracja. Sączysmark: Zgoda, ale pamiętasz, że to ja uratowałem ci życie, tak? Jak w tej waszej legendzie, co to... yy, no wiesz. Mala: Łączy ich wyjątkowa więź. Poruszają się tak harmonijnie. Czysta magia. Sączysmark: A wiesz, że on ma tylko jedną nogę? Śledzik: Otwieraj paszczę, leci obiad! Szerzej... szerzej... Szerzej! W nogi! Łooo! Dobra, to teraz im pokażemy, mała! Astrid: Ani kroku dalej! Śledzik: Jak tylko się poruszą... Zjesz ich. Czkawka: Będzie się działo, mordko. Idziemy pod pokład. Bądź czujna, oczy i uszy otwarte. Astrid: Czkawka- Czkawka: Nie bój się. Damy radę. Szukaliśmy wszędzie. Ani śladu Viggo i Eruptodona. Łowcy z wyspy znowu mieli nas wprowadzić w błąd. Sączysmark: O, tak mi przykro, przyjacielu, ale po takiej wpadce... Cyt, cyt. Bardzo bym chciał, ale nic się nie da zrobić. Mala: Muszę przyznać, że jestem w kropce. Z jednej strony twoja waleczność i gracja, z jaką poruszasz się na smoku... och, robią wrażenie. Z drugiej strony... Jest wyjście awaryjne. Nowy król ma prawo raz jeden ułaskawić skazańca, o ile tak mu podpowie serce. Sączysmark: Tylko jeden akt łaski mam... Uu, nie wiem. Darować, nie darować, darować, nie darować... Śledzik: Ee... Chyba mnie coś ominęło. Astrid: Sączysmark jest królem? Sączysmark: Hm. Myślę sobie, żeby jednak ułaskawić, tłuszcza będzie zachwycona - tłuszcza, czyli ci tutaj - ale z drugiej strony, czy król od razu powinien wykorzystywać jedyny akt? Muszę to przemyśleć. Astrid: Niech król myśli szybciej, królu Smarku. Bo jak go nie ułaskawisz... Sączysmark: Dobra, zgoda, okej. Ułaskawiam. Niech będzie. Ale masz być grzeczny i nie myśl sobie, że zaproszę cię na paradę. Bo będzie parada? Mala: Jeśli sobie życzysz. Sączysmark: Owszem, życzę sobie. Czkawka: Słuchajcie, skoro Viggo wywiódł nas na północ, musiał się udać na południe. Mam nadzieję, że Heathera lepiej sobie radzi z lawą, niż my z naszym miłościwie panującym. Obrońca Skrzydła1: Kopać, kopać! Heathera: Szpicruta, więcej drzew! Obrońcy Skrzydła: Tak! Udało się! Mieczyk: Ty, spójrz na tych na dole. Szpadka: Machają tu do nas jak do swoich wielkich wybawców! Obrońcy Skrzydła: Nie! Nie zrzucajcie! Nie róbcie tego! Mieczyk: Oto dzień bohaterów! Niech żyje Mieczyk Thorston. Szpadka: Leci odsiecz! Mieczyk: Juhu! O-oł... Heathera: Dosyć już! Marsz do kąta. Ale już! Szpadka: Co?! Mieczyk: Sprzeciw, Wysoka Heathero. Ferować wyroki to możesz, ale jeno w swej jurysdykcji. Heathera: Grr... Mieczyk: Przystajemy jednak na krótką przerwę. Czkawka: Mala, w porządku? Mala: Tak, dziękuję. Czkawka: Pewnie ci słabo. Wytrzymaj jeszcze trochę, niebawem lądujemy. Mala: Słuchaj, on jest głodny. Czkawka: Sączysmark? On jest zawsze głodny. Mala: Nie, Eruptodon. Musi jeść lawę non stop. Inaczej umrze. Pamiętam, kiedy byłam mała, zastygł błogosławiony, lawodajny wulkan. Po paru godzinach Eruptodon był nieznośny. Umierał z głodu, osłabł, do tego stopnia, że nie był nawet w stanie latać. Wtedy modliliśmy się do boga lawy i nas wysłuchał, ale teraz... Czkawka: Nie martw się. Viggo na pewno nie zagłodzi bestii na śmierć. No, sama powiedz, ile niby jest wart martwy smok? Ale dzięki, bo to dobry klucz. Będziemy szukać aktywnych wulkanów i znajdziemy smoka. Mala: Gdyby to było takie proste. Eruptodon nie potrzebuje czynnego wulkanu. Jego apetyt jest nienasycony, a potrzeby tak ogromne, że dopóty będzie napierał nawet na uśpiony wulkan, póki nie doprowadzi do eksplozji. Śledzik: Uśpiony wulkan? Tak się składa, że na Końcu Świata mamy jeden uśpiony wulkan! Czkawka: Klasyczny ruch w Szponach i Toporach. Viggo chce użyć smoka, by zniszczyć naszą wyspę! Łowcy: Szykujemy się, panowie! Ryker: Spokojnie, bez nerwów. O tak. Dobry smok. Łowca1: Poleciał! Viggo: O tak. Lubię, kiedy wszystko idzie po mojej myśli. Ryker: To się jeszcze okaże. Się okaże. Mieczyk: Yhm. Wiesz co, a ja się założę, że nasz kolejny pomysł byłby genialny. Szpadka: Genialny i skuteczny, ten nasz kolejny pomysł. Mieczyk: Prawda? Cóżby to mogło być? Heathera: Nie damy rady. Lawa pochłonie wioskę. Tak mi przykro. Throk: Gr...Aaa! Mieczyk: Brzydki ruch. Szpadka: Żeby sadzać gwiazdy na ławce rezerwowych? Mieczyk: Dziewucha jedna. Dziewucha. Dajcie spokój. Nie mam ochoty się bawić. Szpadka: Powiedział "dajcie spokój"! Obrońcy Skrzydła: Tak! Juhu! Mieczyk: Wyrwani z paszczy porażki! Szpadka: Niech żyje zwycięstwo! Mieczyk: Łooł, Mieczyk się oddala. Czkawka: Dobra, lecimy najkrótszą drogą. Przetniemy sobie wyspę i... Śledzik: Ee, Czkawka? Czkawka: Co znowu? Śledzik: A to, że ja bym niczego nie przecinał! Czkawka: Dlaczego? Śledzik: A widzisz to, co ja? Czkawka: Atakują! No to może naokoło? Śledzik: To też chyba niewiele da! Łowcy: Do katapult! Strzelać! Sączysmark: Mają straszną przewagę! Czkawka: Aaach! Myśl! Astrid: Czkawka! Łowcy: Atakować! Viggo: Zaskoczeni i spanikowani. Koniec jest bliski, bracie. Czkawka: Mam pomysł! Lecimy jak najbliżej statków, pędem! Sączysmark: Że jak najbliżej - co?! Czkawka: Zaufaj mi. Śledzik: Jestem dumny, że mam tak przebiegłego przyjaciela. Viggo: Ha! Sprytnie, bardzo sprytnie. Ryker: Bracie, czy wszystko w porządku? Viggo: Ach! Astrid: Zabawimy się! Czkawka: Astrid! Astrid: Aaa! Viggo: Proszę, jednego stracili. Nie sforsują własnej linii obrony. Tak się uzbroiłeś, mały, że nigdy się nie pokonasz. Astrid: Dzięki, Śledzik. Dobra, lecimy mała. Mala: Czkawka, kurczy się czas! Sączysmark: Balista nas załatwi! Astrid budowała. To samobójstwo, a ja muszę dbać o swoje królestwo! Czkawka: My też, wyobraź sobie. Nie tylko ty. Skupcie się. Plan wygląda następująco. Viggo: I kolejny jeździec w odwrocie. Smutne dość, że tak się wszystko kończy. Astrid: Nie dadzą nam się zbliżyć! Śledzik: Jeden celny strzał i po nas. Czkawka: Już ja się zajmę tą balistą. Lećcie na zachód, ściągnijcie na siebie katapulty. Astrid: Hej, ale przecież... Czkawka: Powiedziałem! No, mordko, daj z siebie wszystko. Viggo: Co za odwaga, sam zobacz! Patrz i podziwiaj, bracie. Sączysmark: Nie zadzieraj z moją królową! Ryker: Czekaj, czekaj, co ja miałem podziwiać? Naszą sromotną klęskę czy racz- Łowca1: Atakują! Viggo: Gr... Astrid: Teraz albo nigdy! Czkawka: Zostawcie ich. Lecimy po Eruptodona. Mala: Czkawka... Czkawka: Nie boimy się. Już... już wszystko w porządku, mały. Okej, zrozumiałem! Mala: Jest przeraźliwie głodny i nic go nie powstrzyma. Śledzik: Czkawka, wulkan wybuchnie! Astrid: Musimy coś zrobić! Czkawka: Wyspa pal sześć, bardziej martwią mnie dzikie smoki. A jak nie zdążą odlecieć? Śledzik: Skoro nie da się go powstrzymać... Czkawka: O nie. Musi się dać. Mala: Chyba wreszcie do mnie dotarło, Czkawko. Nie jesteś wrogiem smoków. Dobro moich ludzi jest dla mnie najważniejsze - dlatego nie możesz, błagam cię, nie masz prawa zgładzić głodnego smoka. Czkawka: Zgładzić głodnego smoka? Nikt nie będzie zabijał smoka. My go nakarmimy! Sztukamięs! Śledzik: No jasne! Dalej, mała! Pluj lawą, dziewczyno, pluj! Jest źle. Zużyła całą lawę w bitwie. Czkawka: Sztukamięs, jesteś wielka! Śledzik: Dzięki, słodziaku. Mala: Wasze smoki nie różnią się od Eruptodona. Zrobią wszystko, by ratować swój dom. Należą do waszego plemienia. Sączysmark: Bo ten, bo mnie się wydaje, że to wszystko obrzydliwe. No co? Mala: Nastał nowy dzień. Dzień, który na długo zapamiętamy. Wyspa odzyskała swego Obrońcę. Wioska znów jest bezpieczna, a Obrońcy Skrzydła zyskali sprzymierzeńców w walce z największym wrogiem. Oto Czkawka i Jeźdźcy Smoków! Obrońcy Skrzydła: Hurra! Dziękujemy! Sączysmark: Uważaj, za chwilę ogłosi mnie swoim królem. Szykuj się na słodką, płomienną mówkę. Mala: Wybrałam również nowego króla. Sączysmark: Zaczynamy. Mala: Liczę, że będzie wiernie i godnie wam służył. Zwie się Sączysmark! Sączysmark: Ha ha ha, dzięki ci, ludu! Dziękuję. Nie capiemy króla, Throczku. Throk: A dokąd to się wybierasz? Sączysmark: Jak to? Kolega nie słuchał? Idę zająć miejsce obok królowej i przejąć władzę. Throk: Nowy król musi wpierw udowodnić wszystkim, że jest tego godzien. Nowy król musi wykazać się prawdziwym męstwem i odwagą. Sączysmark: Dobra. Nie to, że codziennie coś udowadniam. Jeśli królowa będzie szczęśliwa, to... Hy! Mala: Mój Sączysmark jest odważny, mój Sączysmark jest dzielny, mój Sączysmark... Sączysmark: Hakokieł! W nogi, ale już! Mala: ...Odleciał? Astrid: Zacznij się przyzwyczajać. Kategoria:Scenariusze